Illusions
by Scrounshy
Summary: Il lui manquait tant que ça... Pour une fois qu'elle avait assez de courage, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller le chercher elle-même. Mais ne savait-elle pas que ce serait long ? Bien-sûr que si, elle n'avait juste pas prévu ce qui allait lui arriver dès le début de son voyage.


15 février 2002

Cher Gajeel.

Aujourd'hui, Gajeel, je tiens à te dire, à t'écrire. Enfin, plutôt à t'avouer...  
Mes sentiments. Tu sais, ces choses qui te rendent soit-disant faible. Mais tu as tords. Tu te trompes complètement. Ce ne sont pas tes sentiments qui te rendent faible. C'est toi même. C'est faux ? Non. Tu sais, au fond de toi, que j'ai raison. Ais-je eu tords ? Aurais-je vraiment du te laisser partir ? Loin de moi, où que tu sois ? Toi qui a toujours servi tes propres intérêts Voila que tu t'ai mis à me protéger de tout ton être. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus rien, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je suis, qui je suis. Tu ne t'ai jamais dis auparavant dans quelle situation ça me mettait, que tu me protèges comme cela. Jamais. Tu devais partir. Il ne faut pas que tu reviennes, jamais. Même si ta présence me réconforte, que mon coeur se réchauffe quand tu es près de moi, que je ne regarde et ne pense qu'a toi. Je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur qui m'envahis dès que tu me quittes. Un beau jour, tu as décidé de partir. Me laissant là. Seule. Tu ne m'as jamais demander ce que ça me ferais. Ce que je pensais de toi avant. Je t'aimais pourtant. Mais du as décidé de me laissée. Tu ne m'as toujours pas demander si ça allait, si je vivais bien, si j'étais heureuse, ce genre de chose. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais reparler. Ni un mot, ni une lette, ni un appel, ni un message de ta part de m'est destiné. Et pourtant, je continue d'espérer, qu'un jour, je recevrais quelque chose de ta part. Je ne sais plus rien de toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est tu ? Que fais-tu ? Es-tu heureux, toi ? Je l'espère bien. Moi, je suis malheureuse. Je n'ai plus le courage de lutter, plus le courage d'attendre. Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais te dire que je t'aime. A quel point, comment, pourquoi. J'aurais répondu à toutes tes questions, je t'aurais rendue heureux, j'aurais été une bonne femme. Mais je suis sûre, qu tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis très heureuse pour toi, rien que de penser que tu doit être heureux me fait sourire. Aujourd'hui, rien d'autre que toi ne me fait sourire, ne me réconforte dans les moments durs. Il y a quelque jours, j'étais partie faire les courses, tu sais, avant, on y allait ensemble. Mais cette fois, j'ai souffert. Il n'y a qu'a toi que je dis ça. Ce soir là, je me suis faite violée. Je voulais mourir, je me sentais sale, mais j'ai pensé à toi. Quand nous riions ensemble, nos moments joyeux. Et tout allait mieux. Je vais te sembler collante, tu vas te demander pourquoi je ne t'oublies pas. Mais en partant, tu as pris mon coeur. Seuls nos souvenirs ensemble sont en moi, sinon, je ne suis rien. C'est le vide absolu en moi, il ne reste que toi, toi, toi, toi, toi et encore toi. Ou Nous. Je ne sais pas si ce courrier te parviendra, tu as encore du changer d'adresse ! Sacré Gajeel ! Tu n'arrêtes pas ! En tout cas, je t'attendrais, et j'attendrais une phrase, un mot ou une lettre de ta part. Donne moi un signe de vie, juste un. S'il te plaît. Et tu sais, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, garde toujours ça avec toi.

Levy

10 octobre 2004

Levy. Si tu savais. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, moi aussi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, non, je ne voulais plus. Mais apparemment, je t'en ai fais beaucoup plus. Ma réponse est tardive, désolé, encore une fois. J'ai déménager plusieurs fois, comme tu le disais, je ne trouve pas l'endroit exceptionnel Mais je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que tu n'y ai pas. J'ai habité dans des manoirs, des maisons de luxe, des chalets, j'ai tout essayé. Mais rien ne me convenait. Jusqu'à que je me rende compte, que c'est toi qu'il me fallait à mes côtés pour être heureux. Même avec une copine, je ne me sens pas bien. Tu me manques, Levy. Je pense rentrer dans pas longtemps, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, je t'en prie, je suis désolé. Accepte au moins de me reparler, au moins une fois, j'aimais tant entendre le son de ta voix, qui m'a tellement manqué. Levy je t'aime. Et ceux qui t'on fait du mal ne t'en feront plus jamais. Je le jure. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, je m'excuserais dans un show télévisé si tu veux, je me déguiserais en lapin et je ferais irruption dans une interview, je ferais tout ce que tu désires. Rien que pour entendre le son de ta voix. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Levy.

30 octobre 2004

Bonjour, Gajeel. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi, je suis Lucy, l'amie de Levy. J'ai lu ta lettre à sa place. Eh non, tu ne t'ai pas tromper d'adresse. Mais viens vite, s'il te plaît. Quelque chose de grave, de très grave est arrivé à Levy. Soit fort, surtout.

06 Novembre 2004

Qu'est-il arrivé à Levy ? Je suis en route, je serais arrivé chez elle dans deux jours. Dis lui que je l'aime.

" Le même jour, une blonde se rendit au cimetière avec un bouquet de rose rouges, elle s'arrêta devant une tombe qui n'était pas très vieille. Déposa les fleurs et s'agenouilla devant, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un paquet de lettres.

« Bonjour toi. Tu sais, il t'a envoyé beaucoup de lettres, depuis ton absence. Tu lui manques, il se demande ce que tu fais, si tu es heureuse. Il arrive. Il veut te voir. Que dois-je lui dire ? Levy. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Moi même je suis perdue, tu as disparue, tu me manques. Tu nous manques. Je lui ai dis d'être fort, il t'aime, tu sais. »

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques paroles, la jeune femme se mit à lire unes à unes les lettres qu'elle venait déposé chaque fois qu'une nouvelle arrivait. "

Deux jours plus tard, le grand brun arriva. Il se précipita, bousculant les personnes dans les rues, tombant plusieurs fois mais se relevant, s'épuisant à courir jusque chez elle. Devant la porte, une pancarte affichait « A VENDRE ». Il ouvrit les yeux, réellement. "Il se dit comment cela est-il possible ? Cette maison représentait beaucoup pour elle." Il se mit à craindre le pire. Alors il couru jusqu'à la maison de son amie, il frappa, détruisit la sonnette et mit un coup de poing non voulu à celui qui ouvrit la porte. Son ami aux cheveux roses. Il lui demanda où était Levy, comment allait-elle. Son ami baissa la tête, le regard triste. Il lui donna une carte avec un endroit dont le nom était griffonné, lui indiquant que c'était là qu'il devait aller. Alors il couru, le sourire aux lèvres, il allait pouvoir la revoir, l'entendre, voir son sourire, plongé son regard dans le siens, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir, la touchée. Mais ses idées se décomposèrent lorsqu'il vit le panneau " CIMETIÈRE " devant lui, il regarda plus loin, voyant une tête blonde qui ressemblait à son amie. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement, il froissa la carte de la ville dans sa main et la jeta plus loin, retenant encore ses larmes. Il espérait, qu'elle ne soit là que pour une visite. Qu'elle n'habite pas vraiment ici. Il avança, la peur au ventre, malgré tout. Serait-il parti si longtemps ? Il s'arrêta derrière la jeune femme blonde, qui stoppa sa lecture. Elle posa délicatement les papiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis couler le long de son visage, il tomba à genoux, relevant son visage vers le ciel, et pleurant, criant. Il senti la main de sa jeune amie aux cheveux d'ors sur son épaule, il la repoussa et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la pierre en face de lui.

« Levy Mcgarden - 1980 - 2003

Tu resteras toujours en nous. »

Le tout bien décoré. Il n'y croyait pas, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt, qu'un cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître. 2003. Elle attendait toujours sa lettre à cette date.

«- C-Comment ?

- Gajeel, je ne devrais pas te...

- **Comment ?!**

- Elle... Elle nous avait prévenu la veille, qu'elle partait à ta recherche, elle était sûre de te retrouvé, et de rester avec toi, elle attendait ta lettre, mais tu étais trop tardif, alors elle voulait te trouver elle-même... Ce soir là, elle avait pris la voiture, nous avait fais un signe de la main en s'éloignant, et était partie. On ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait vers nous. On étaient content pour elle, on savait qu'elle te retrouverait et qu'elle serait enfin heureuse. Rien ne pouvait lui arrivé... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait, le lendemain matin... nous étions tous à la salle à manger, en train de déjeuner, de rigoler et de penser à vous. Comment tu réagirais quand tu la reverrais, car elle avait grandi, ses cheveux avait poussés, sa poitrine c'était développée, elle était devenue une très belle femme. On a entendu à la Radio qu'il y avait eu un très grave accident sur un pont. Entre une twingo blanche ornée de coquelicot et une Volkswagen noire. On c'étaient tous arrêtés. Tu sais, elle avait bien décoré sa voiture, une twingo blanche avec des stickers de coquelicots, on l'avaient tous aidée. Les larmes nous ont montées aux yeux, on est tous partis en route, on est allés sur le lieu de l'accident. Il y avait un embouteillage, mais on s'en fichait, on étaient en pyjamas, mais on courait, on voulait la voir. L'ambulance était déjà arrivée. Sa voiture était... détruite. De partout. Le chauffard qui lui avait foncé dessus roulait en contre-sens, et trois fois plus vite que la limite autorisée. Les policiers nous ont arrêtés, ils ne voulaient pas nous laissés la voir, alors on a crier qu'on étaient ses amis, et ils m'ont laisser passée. Tu sais, ce que j'ai vu, plus jamais je ne voudrais le revoir. Je m'approchais d'elle en tremblant et en pleurant, elle était encore dans la voiture, les ambulanciers n'osaient pas la sortir de peur de lui casser chacun de ses os. Plusieurs heures passaient, et ils pouvaient enfin la dégagés. Levy était encore vivante. Elle avait écrit quelque chose, pour toi. Elle m'avait souri et elle avait fermé les yeux. J'avais crier, c'était comme ma petite soeur, je l'aimais énormément. C'était une fille irremplaçable. Elle s'efforçait de sourire dans les mauvais moment. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle t'avait vu. Et que tu t'étais éloigné d'elle. Les ambulanciers ont du me mettre deux doses de Morphine pour me calmée, je ne voulais pas la lâchée, je la serrais contre moi, son petit corps devenu pâle, et couvert de sang. Je n'oublierais jamais son sourire. Ses derniers mots, vraiment, je ne les oublieraient jamais. »

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, ravalant difficilement sa salive. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Il était arrivé trop tard pour passer de bons moment avec elle. Il essaya de cacher ses larmes avec sa main, mais la blonde savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait, elle sorti un paquet ficelé de son panier et le tendit à Gajeel.

« C'est sa dernière lettre. C'est la seule que je n'ai jamais lue, je la conservais précieusement, en attendant ton arrivée. Si un jour, tu voudrais revenir. »

Il prit la lettre entre ses mains

« C'est sa dernière lettre. C'est la seule que je n'ai jamais lue, je la conservais précieusement, en attendant ton arrivée. Si un jour, tu voudrais revenir. »

Il prit la lettre entre ses mains, la dépliant. Elle était tâchée de sang sur quelques endroits. Il serra les dents et commença sa lecture.

« Hello Gajeel. Cette fois, c'est fini, Je voulais venir te chercher, nous serions rentrés à la maison tous les deux et nous aurions été heureux. Sauf si tu l'étais déjà ailleurs. Mais j'étais confiante, je savais que tu m'attendais, quelque part. J'aurais aimé poursuivre et achevé ce voyage, mais je n'ai pu quitter que le départ. Tu sais, tu ne dois pas pleurer, je souris en ce moment même. Je pense à toi, à comment nous aurions été. Si nous aurions eu des enfants, qui sait ? Ne pleure pas, je suis heureuse où je suis, je souris, alors, fais pareil, J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vécu... s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme laissa couler quelques larmes, avant de les essuyés et de sourire, il remarqua que son amie Lucy était partie, surement était-elle rentrée chez elle, et l'attendait-elle. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur son genoux, et souri en faisant face à la pierre froide. Il parti cueillir une fleur, qui se trouvait non loin du cimetière, un coquelicot, qu'il trouvait très beau. Il le déposa sur cette pierre et se rassit devant. Il commença alors à lui raconter sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il raconta de quelles façons il s'en était voulu, de l'avoir laissée. Les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Il lui raconta tout depuis qu'il était parti loin d'elle. En repensant à ce qu'il aurait pu vivre, ce bonheur à côté duquel il était passé, il laissa s'échapper d'autre larmes, le sourire toujours fiché sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un aussi fort. il senti quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule, il sourit encore et posa sa main sur celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule robuste.

« - Tu me manques déjà.  
- Toi aussi, Gajeel.  
- Pourquoi est-tu partie du jour au lendemain ?  
- Pour te rejoindre. Parce que je t'aimais, je te voulais à mes côtés, pour toujours. »

Il murmura son nom, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ce qui causa un frisson de la part du jeune homme. Elle avait tout. Son odeur, sa voix, sa beauté, sa gentillesse. Mais non. Il manquait quelque chose. Un coeur qui bat.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu sois sortie de ta tombe ?  
- Hey ! Respectes un peu les morts ! Je suis un fantôme.  
- Ça n'existe pas.  
- Si ça n'existait pas, je ne serais pas là.  
- De la magie.  
- ça n'existe pas.  
- Si ça n'existait pas, tu ne serais pas là.  
- Hé ! Ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas l'air content. J'y retourne alors,.. Prend soin de toi. »

Il vit le corps translucide de son amie retourner dans sa tombe, il le regretta instantanément, il avait eu la chance de la revoir, et il l'avait presque rejetée.

« NON ! Attend ! Reviens ! Levy ! LEVY !... levy... »

Il soupira en baissant la tête, il se releva et commença à partir. Il était triste.

« Prend soin de toi, ne pleure pas, soit fort et heureux. »

Il sourit un instant, puis un flash lui parvint, il vit avec horreur sa mort, à elle. Son visage d'habitude souriant couvert de sang, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il vit son corps se décomposé devant lui. Jusqu'à que deux mains fraîche lui cache la vue.

« Ne regarde pas. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur, respirant difficilement, il se releva à l'aide de ses coudes. Il était dans un lit, les draps étaient trempes de sueur, et quelque chose bougeait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, quelqu'un avait du le ramené chez lui. Enfin, chez elle. Il soupira, puis regarda l'être qui était toujours à côté de lui, la tête cachée sous le drap qui était sec de son côté, quelques mèches de cheveux bleus étaient visibles. Il souleva délicatement ce bout de tissu et cria d'horreur en tombant du lit. L'être qui dormait à côté de lui se redressa d'un coup, bailla en se frottant les yeux et regarda le brun.

« - Gajeel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- L-L-L-L-Levy. Levy ? LEVY !  
- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Non. Mais... Mais tu es vivante ?!  
- Bien-sûr que je suis... »

Avant qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il pu, pleurant en murmurant son nom.

« Tu m'as manquée.  
- Mais on c'est vu hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Gajeel ? Tu m'inquiètes.  
- Rien. Promets-moi de jamais partir.  
- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Gajeel tu me fais peur.  
- Promets-le.  
- Je te le promets. Jamais je ne te quitterais. »

Il se recula un petit peu avant de l'embrassée en la poussant sur le lit.  
Il ne la laissera plus jamais partir, et il restera toujours avec elle. Il n'était pas question qu'il la quittes. Il se fichait de savoir d'où se cauchemars pouvait venir, tant qu'il était avec elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. A part la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir trois têtes inquiètes.

« - Qui a crié ? Que se passe t-il ?!  
- Rien. On vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?!  
- Oh... On savait pas que vous.. enfin que vous... huuu !  
- Évite de prendre des chaussures à crampons la prochaine fois. Tu va abîmé son visage.  
- M'en fout. Sortez, on est occuper là !  
- A vos ordre, profitez-bien surtout !  
- Grrrr... »

La jeune fille éclata de rire juste avant que son amant ne l'embrasse et continue ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ne s'occupant de rien d'autre qu'eux, il la câlina un bon moment avant de la regardée dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Gajeel ! »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, puis ils s'enlacèrent et se rendormir.


End file.
